


Heel

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boot Worship, Dom John Sheppard, Dom/sub, F/F, M/M, Strap-Ons, Sub Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel

Jay delicately presses the heel of her boot into the soft flesh of Meredith's ass, carefully making sure not to press too hard for fear of breaking the skin. As much as she likes seeing Meredith uncomfortable, even in pain, Mer's pretty much the most precious thing she's ever owned, and she has no interest in seeing her hurt.

It's hard to remember, though, when Meredith's moaning and squirming like it's the hottest thing ever. It's hard to for Jay to keep her concentration at all when Meredith's got her face in between her legs, working her over with her lips and tongue, finding out all the little places that make her jump and squirm.

She spreads her thighs wider, digging her heels in a little more just to feel Meredith moaning against her again. It's still early in the game for her to even be thinking about getting off- Meredith's already acting eager and kind of slutty, but she's not there yet, not where she needs to go- but Jay thinks she's earned it anyway.

"Bring me off," she manages, prodding Mer with her boot, and Mer doesn't disappoint, working her tongue hard over Jay's clit and pressing in with two fingers. She doesn't stop when Jay grabs her by the hair and just grinds against her face, coming long and hard. She keeps it up even when Jay's finished, obediently waiting for further orders.

"Enough," Jay says, in her best commanding voice, and Meredith makes a sound of protest, but she stops. Meredith looks up at her, panting; yeah, she's getting there, already looking desperate and wrecked, and Jay wants to come again just looking at her, just feeling the power of it.

She's glad she's already got Mer dressed for the occasion, because she isn't going to wait another second. "Get over here and fuck me."

Meredith practically trips over her own feet in her haste to get up. Jay lays back on the bed, watching eagerly as Mer lines up and pushes inside of her. She groans loudly in satisfaction, letting her head fall back against the mattress. Mer's cautious at first, like she never is except at times like these, rocking her hips slowly, moving in long, steady strokes.

"Harder than that," Jay orders, hooking one leg around her to drag her closer, letting the smooth leather of her boots rub against Meredith's skin. Meredith doesn't need to be told twice; she picks up the pace immediately, driving in hard and tight and just how Jay wants it.

Jay's still got an ace up her sleeve, almost literally; the controller for the vibrator underneath Mer's harness is hidden in her bra. She pulls it out and flips it on, and she can _feel_ Meredith react to it, feel her struggling not to come.

"Not until I say," she says, turning the vibe all the way up for a second only to bring it back down again. Meredith whimpers in frustration, thrusting harder into her. "That's it," Jay says through clenched teeth. She reaches down and rubs at her clit, so close but not quite there. "Talk to me."

"Oh god," Meredith pants, like she's just been dying for the opportunity. "Oh god, Jay, I want-" She snaps her hips forward, desperately. "All yours, Jay. _Yours._ "

It's all she needed to hear; Jay thrusts her hips up and comes, lost for a moment. Mer doesn't miss a beat; she's biting her lip in concentration, these delicious little noises escaping her despite it, but she keeps on, fucking Jay until she's right on the brink again.

Jay fiddles with the remote, turning the vibe all the way up. "Come on," she says, dropping it so she can grab at Meredith's hand. Meredith laces their fingers together, thrusting and driving and pushing and they're both there, right there, gone together.

They're both shaking and panting by the time it finally ends; Mer pulls reluctantly away, easing out of her slowly. "Take that off and come here," Jay says, stretching languidly, feeling around for the remote and hitting the power button. Mer leaves the harness in a heap on the chair and climbs up onto the bed, tentatively laying down next to her. "You know better than that," Jay chides. "Come here," she repeats, and Mer sighs, wrapping herself around her, tucking her head underneath Jay's chin. "That's a good girl," Jay says, her face pressed against Meredith's curls. "Such a good girl."


End file.
